


I'm always serious

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: The new boy was cute yet rather feisty, getting into trouble here and there, and the other students avoided him where they could, whispering behind his back about rumors from his previous school.
Relationships: Myoukouin Geiz/Tokiwa Sougo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	I'm always serious

The new boy was cute yet rather feisty, getting into trouble here and there, and the other students avoided him where they could, whispering behind his back about rumors from his previous school. 

His name was Tokiwa Sougo, that's basically everything Geiz knew about him. At this rate, he would become the most evil bastard of the campus, and Geiz was determined to make it his mission to prevent that. 

Sougo came to classes late, did his homework sloppily or not at all, didn't talk to his classmates and slumped down in his seat, uniform loosely with the first two buttons undone, a trashy necklace jingling over his chest and more gel in his hair than marked attended classes. 

Geiz was quite the difference. He was handsome, good at sports and popular with the girls, even though he had no interest in them. He was class representative and in charge of organizing this year's summer festival. 

Sougo showed up in the doorway, back over his shoulder, the host-ish shoes tapping on the floor. Geiz raised an eyebrow. 

"I didn't expect you to be here," he said honestly, "if you're just looking for trouble, I'm afraid I can't help" He didn't look up from his design of the ghost house he was drawing at his table, the whole class stuffed with materials for the preparation. 

"I wouldn't be here if I had a choice, but the teacher said I have to participate in some club activity shit or it will put down my grades even further." 

Geiz slammed his hand on the table and got up and ran to Sougo, clutching his hand in Sougo's collar. 

"This is not shit," he hissed dangerously, brows furrowing but lowering his fist immediately. At this rate, he would be the one to pick a fight, not the other way round. 

"Come and take a look for yourself," he said, "but only if you're serious. Or get lost." 

Sougo gritted his teeth and smashed his bag in the corner. He wanted to call the papers and other materials gathered ridiculous but he couldn't. It actually looked pretty and like a lot of work. 

"I do everything seriously," Sougo said, "so show me what I have to do, Mr. Representative."

Geiz waved at the table with the lampions yet to be finished. 

Sougo nodded. Piece of cake. He sat down and began to fold the remaining ones in silence while Geiz was glueing decorations for the ghost house together. 

"Why do you like to do this so much?" Sougo asked after folding about 5 pieces, "isn't it for kids?" 

"I think it's fun," Geiz said, "I don't think someone like you would understand." 

"Someone like me? What does that mean?" 

Geiz looked at him. 

"Oh. Oh! Don't believe every stupid rumor!" Sougo said angrily and put the lampion he was working on down. 

"So why do you pick a fight with everyone then?" Geiz said unimpressed, concentrating on his decorations again. 

"I don't have any friends," Sougo said quietly, "and I don't know how to make them either." 

"You could just talk to people normally. Like we do now." 

"It's different with you"

"Why?" 

"I don't know," Sougo said, leaning back in his chair and Geiz' gaze traveled over the skin that was showing where the white shirt was unbuttoned.

"You were the first to actually talk to me, and even though you also were influenced by the rumors, you faced me." 

Sougo shifted forward, facing Geiz who was sitting across him. 

"We couldn't be more of an opposite," Sougo said thoughtfully, "but they say opposites attract." 

Geiz wasn't sure what to reply to this and Sougo went back to folding. 

"You're doing it wrong," Geiz said while watching him for a while. 

"The fuck? Does it matter?" Sougo hissed, "nobody will pay attention to it anyways" 

"We put our passion in this," Geiz said as he got up, "either do it like that or not at all." 

Sougo got up aswell and went around the table, facing Geiz so he was only an inch away from his face. He felt Geiz' breath on his nose and he balled his hand into a fist. 

But before he could do anything, Geiz had grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, Sougo struggling and fighting back until they fell to the floor, not actually hitting each other but rolling around until Geiz lay on top of Sougo panting. 

"Fine, I get it, your passion.." Sougo began. 

"Yes.. my.. passion.." Geiz whispered and the look in his eyes changed. 

"Why don't you show me how passionate you can be," Sougo breathed and Geiz didn't need any more invitation, holding Sougo's wrists but he actually didn't have any intentions to fight back anyways, letting Geiz lean in to press his lips against his own. 

Geiz admits he had expected for things to run smoothly after that but in fact, when their lips touched, a new force seemed to enter the other boy and he began to move, using his force and the moment of surprise to roll them over so that he was now the one on top. For a second, Geiz just stared at him before Sougo grinned before leaning in again, the scent of his tacky cologne tickling in Geiz' nose. 

Geiz was usually the one to lead with his lovers, or, well, with those few experiences he had had, it had mostly been him to initiate things and lead. But with Sougo it seemed different, he looked like he was challenging him and it intrigued Geiz. 

He wondered what was gonna happen, if Sougo would get up and leave him here or if he would stay. 

Before he could think about it too much those hot lips were on his own again and he didn't complain, couldn't really when it felt so good, Sougo's body on top of him pressing against him needily, with a demanding hip roll that was actually adorable. 

Geiz gasped, they were still at school and someone could walk in on them any time. 

He leaned in to bite down on Sougo's lower lip and managed to distract the other before rolling them around again so he was on top, facing him and pinning him down. 

"Meet me again if you're really down for this," he growled against Sougo's ear before getting up and rearranging his white shirt. Sougo grinned at him from the floor. 

"I told you I am always serious" 

He got up and went back to folding lampions until the bell rang, and he pulled out his phone and held it under Geiz' nose. 

"LINE?" 

Geiz huffed but he nodded, exchanging ID's with the other before they packed up and left. 


End file.
